Straight Outta Green Bay
Straight Outta Green Bay is the third special comic of Sibling Rivalries. It is also the the third comic in Season 5, as well as the 40th comic overall. This is the first official comic of 2016, although work on the comic began on Christmas Eve 2015. Plot After Hector wins a vacation to California, he decides to take his wife and his kids there for a getaway. However, things turn bad when the McReary siblings run into the wrong crowd, and anger a family of five delinquent siblings from Compton. With the Chavez brothers on their tail, will the siblings be able to enjoy their vacation? Meanwhile, Hector puts Louis and Carol in charge of the McReary-Wilson residence, but when Salvador and his friends stop by to visit, it slowly turns into a small party, leaving Louis and Carol to simply let the kids hang out as long as they don't trash the house. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only McReary-Wilson Family * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Aiden Wilson * Maureen McReary * Hector Wilson McReary Siblings' Friends * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real * Eduardo Tena * Claude * Pablo Torres * Braulio Guillen * Armando Vasquez * Tony Gonzales * Jose Gonzales * Salvador Martinez * Joshua Jackson * Eric Serrato * Mark Sanders Wilson Family * Louis Wilson * Carol Wilson * Adrian Wilson * Troy Wilson * Valerie Wilson * Fred Wilson Antagonists * The Chavez Brothers * Joel Gonzales Others * Doug Higgins the Taxi Driver * Cameron O'Neill * Esteven Caballero * Jason Parker * Drake Romero * Drew Brees * Alfredo Belotti Trivia * With a total of 38 pages total, this is the longest special comic of the series, surpassing "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)", which has 30 pages. * Despite work on the comic starting in late December 2015, this comic is officially part of 2016. In the McReary-Wilson's kitchen, the calendar near the fridge is open to January 2016, indicating that this comic is set in that month and year. * This is the first comic the author has ever written that portrays gangsters (although in this case, they are only delinquent kids that do not use any profane language or drugs/alcohol). **However, it is revealed in TSC that they were marijuana smokers. * The five Chavez brothers are named after the members of the gangsta rap band N.W.A. * This will be the second time a party is accidentally started at the McReary-Wilson family's house, after "House Party". Coincidentally, that comic was the first comic of 2015, while this comic is the first comic of 2016. * The comic's title is a reference to the N.W.A. song and album "Straight Outta Compton" (which is considered the theme song to this comic). Before this was chosen as the final title, the author had trouble deciding what title to use for this special comic. Before "Straight Outta Green Bay" was chosen, the title was going to be "Sibling Rivalries Take On California!" (but then the title was shortened to simply "Take On California!", similar to how "Meet The Robots!" had its original title shorted, which was "Sibling Rivalries Presents: Meet The Robots!"). * This is the fifth comic to show a city other than Green Bay. (Juneau, Alaska in "Diamonds in the Rough", Circuit Board Island in "The Ballad of Anti-Cutecumber" and "Meet The Robots!", and Vancouver/Countryside Village in "The Return of Armando Vasquez") **This is only the second canon comic to show a different city. ("The Return of Armando Vasquez") * The McReary-Wilson family board an airplane at Austin Straubel International Airport, which is a real-life airport located in Green Bay, Wisconsin. The family was in the airplane for about four hours, as this is the typical length for a flight from Green Bay to San Diego. **This airport may or may not be the one that Braulio Guillen, Armando Vasquez, and their parents arrived to from Countryside Village, Canada in "The Return of Armando Vasquez". * Similar to "Meet The Robots!", this comic has a special artwork that can be seen on the top of this page. The artwork uses a unique black and white Sibling Rivalries logo that was created only for this special comic. * Kate's picture frame with Mark Sanders reappears from "A Christmas Story" (which was the previous comic). The picture frame also appeared in this comic's artwork. * Just like in "The Step-Cousins Wilson", Troy waves goodbye to the McReary-Wilson family with his left hand rather than with his right hand. * A running gag in this comic is people mentioning how dangerous Compton is. * It seems quite out of character for Gerry to be afraid of Compton; usually Derrick is the sibling that is worried a lot (his behavior in "Haunted House of Horror" demonstrates this). * Gerry mentions Esteven Caballero, the tetartagonist of Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, in this comic. Gerry reveals that Esteven's birthplace is San Diego, California, which the author of the series already confirmed back in 2014. **Gerry also mentions that he misses playing football with Jason Parker and Drake Romero back in 2011. * The first eight pages of the comic were written in 2015, and the rest of the comic is written in 2016 (so this means that almost every scene in California was written in 2016, excluding the airport scene, which was written in 2015). * In this comic Gerry reveals that his football (which he had since the beginning of the series) was a present given to him by Jason Parker back in Canada. Gerry also mentions that the football was signed by Drew Brees when he visited the McReary-Wilson residence in the Season 2 comic "A Day With Drew Brees". **In that same scene, Gerry mentions Cameron O'Neill, Maureen's younger brother and the uncle to the McReary siblings, who will physically appear soon in the series. * Valerie and Fred Wilson, the parents of Hector and Louis, and the step-grandparents to the McReary siblings (as well as the full-blooded grandparents of Sam, Adrian, and Troy) make their first appearances in this special comic. They attend the "party" at the McReary-Wilson residence while the family was away in California, much to the surprise of Louis. * Starting with this comic, Eric Serrato has a different hairstyle, which is a mohawk. His hairstyle was changed so it no longer looked exactly like Maureen, Joel Gonzales, and Michelle Stone's hairstyles. * This is the very first episode to depict bicycles; the author of the series is not very good at drawing bikes, but was able to draw a decent one for Eric Chavez to ride. * At one point, Eric Chavez was accidentally drawn with a black beanie instead of a white one with "COMPTON" written on it, making him resemble Jason Parker. * This comic has slightly more violence than previous comics of the series, such as the scene where Antoine knocks out Francis. San Salvador and Salvador Real also get into a fight, which is not something that would be depicted in a regular comic. * There has always been controversy between San Salvador Martinez and Salvador Real ever since the two met in the Season 2 comic "The Football Faker", but this is the first time the two actually get into a fight, as mentioned above. Being stronger, San Salvador was the one that won, although both Salvadors were left injured at the end of the comic. * This is the first comic to show Tony and Jose Gonzales as cousins (it was first mentioned in the penultimate Season 4 comic "Haunted House of Horror" that Tony is related to Joel and Jose). * In this comic San Salvador wears a shirt with a plug in an outlet, which is similar to a shirt that Greg Heffley wore in the live-action Diary of Wimpy Kid movie. * This is the third time that the Vulcan Nerve Pinch is done in the series ("Gonzales Vs. McReary", "The Curse of the Milderbeast"). It is also the second time that Kate does the pinch ("The Curse of the Milderbeast"). This was the first time that the pinch was done in two years (the first two times were back in Season 1). * This comic takes place after the next comic "Best Frenemies", since when Derrick mentions the time Joel Gonzales kidnapped them and trapped them in his basement, Kate asks him if he would not mention that time, and Packie says he doesn't want to hear that either. If Packie was still friends with Joel, he may have told Derrick otherwise. * In the comic, the McReary-Wilson family visit Pacific Beach in San Diego, although the beach was never referred to by name. GTA Nerd confirmed that to be the beach that they go to, and the same beach appears in the comic "Road Trip" in Christopher Turner over three years later. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics